


Appreciation

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Tony tries to - and mostly succeeds in - making breakfast for Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good morning, beloved. [FANART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875695) by [wingheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads). 



> Written for the prompt SHELLHEAD which is a really lovely piece, make sure you comment and kudo it!

The sun peeks through the curtains, the strip of light falling across the bed and across Steve’s exposed calf. The blankets lie bunched at the end of the bed and a crease mars Steve’s brow. Tony pushes himself up off the bed, pulling the covers back over Steve’s sleeping form before tugging on a red silk robe.

He slips quietly into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Jarv, what time is it?”

“It is currently 6.49 in the morning.”

Tony lets out a groan.

“I don’t think I’ve been up this early-” Tony pauses to think, then shakes his head “-ever. How do you sound so perky?” he grumbles up at the ceiling.

“Well, I do live to serve, sir,” Jarvis replies dryly.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Pull up a waffle recipe, will you? Maybe one from a kid’s cookbook...”

***

When Steve wakes up, it’s to the smell of coffee and warm breakfast foods. He squints over at their dresser, where Tony has his back to him and is arranging plates and a carafe.

He swings his legs around the side of the bed, standing and moving over to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Morning, baby.” Steve nuzzles Tony’s hair before looking up to peer more closely at the dishes still being shuffled around. “Did you make this?”

Tony huffs as he pours coffee into two cups.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised, Rogers. I can cook perfectly well when I really want to.”

“What didn’t make it?”

Tony hesitates before muttering “The waffles.”

Steve laughs before Tony continues “I just didn’t _really_ want to – you have too much of a sweet tooth as it is and Pepper says I need to stop being such an enabler.”

Steve nods mock solemnly, chin bumping against the top of Tony’s head. “And we must heed Pepper’s words.”

“Indeed.”

Tony twists out of Steve’s hold and Steve steps back, watching as he picks up a plate with a cloche over it.

Tony shoves Steve lightly in the chest.

“Into bed,” he admonishes “I’m trying to be romantic and you’re ruining it.”

Steve laughs but does as he says, moving to sit cross legged in the middle of their bed.

When the plates have been cleared of food and the carafe emptied, they lie in contented silence until Steve turns to Tony.

“That was great, thank you.” He reaches up to run his hand through Tony’s hair, dotting it with breadcrumbs as he does. “Would have been better with waffle, though.”

Tony whacks him with a pillow before burying his face in the covers. He looks up to pout at Steve.

“I worked hard on that breakfast, you know.”

“I know,” Steve agrees, rolling on top of him and kissing his temple. “And I want to show my appreciation.”

“Oh, well, if that’s the case-” Tony shifts onto his back and smiles up at him and when Steve kisses him, he tastes like coffee and bacon and _home_.


End file.
